fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Take Over: Hellion Soul
|rōmaji=Teiku Ōbā: Herion Sōru |type=Caster Magic Take Over Black Arts Forbidden Magic |user=Kurenai Sarutobi }} Take Over: Hellion Soul ( , Teiku Ōbā: Herion Sōru; lit. "Confiscation: Apocalyptic Mischief of the Underworld Inhabitants") is a form of Take Over — considered to be one of the most powerful, alongside Avatar Soul, Draco Soul, and Supernal Soul; this would make it part of the "Take Over Quadrumvirate" ( , Teiku Ōbā Kuwaddoramubairēto; lit. "Absolute Confiscation Tetralogical Deadlock") — the four most powerful forms to-date. It's also considered to be the second most-powerful form of Take Over — something shared with its antipode, Supernal Soul, far surpassing the incredible might of the famed Take Over: Draco Soul — a form that's been used by numerous mages since its conception. Interestingly enough, despite its nature — it's not considered to be a form of the Black Arts; however, it's classified as a Forbidden Magic because of it uses the very essence of evil itself as the user's personal weapon, requiring one to have a strong will to properly do so. Interestingly enough, it's alternatively referred to as "Demonic Essence Manifestation" (魔族気具体化, Mazokuki Gutaika) by various mages, Angels, and Demons alike. Originated and typically used during the dark ages of the magical world, it allowed one to call upon and employ the souls of Demons — the natural embodiments of all negativity and vice in creation; it was mainly used by Dark Mages in an attempt of growing stronger, but due to the magic's backlash — it ended up creating more of the same beings. This led to it having only a few practitioners, even to this day. It's said that when the magic falls into the hands of one who knows "true darkness", can the magic's potential be fully unveiled; though the meaning of such words remain unknown, it hints either to one suffering from an extreme and traumatic loss and be exposed to an events that "dyed in evil". It's concluded that like its spiritual counterpart, this variant of Take Over is a form of the infamous Black Arts — causing much suffering to those that utilize it whilst having a conquerable will. It's current and only known user is Kurenai Sarutobi — who's subjugated the soul of many Demons since his prolonged existence; it's such that he's garnered the epithet of "Ars Lemegeton" ( , Arusu Lemegeiton; lit. "Supreme Avatar of the Primordial Underworld Evils") and is considered to be one of the most feared beings in Meggido and Empyrean alike, his very name causes many to tremble. Even Devil Slayers of all generations are wary of his existence because of his mastery over this magic, setting him up as their "ultimate goal". Overview General Powers & Abilities Weaknesses List of Known Forms Trivia *This is basically a re-hash of the seen in canon, but modified for the author's benefit; this is seen in the way it works, which is similar to its God, Dragon, and Angel counterparts. *Unlike its Angel counterpart — the Demons seen in this Take Over are based on various ones from some of the author's favorite manga and anime; this is because the article is self wasn't pre-planned and created in order to effectively match Angel counterpart created for it. It's also due to such articles being used as reference pages. *Some aspects of the forms are based off of the Infernals from the Bayonetta franchise, one of the author's favorite games; this is similar to how Supernal Soul forms are based on the Angels of Paradiso from the same series, further alluding to their opposing relationship with one another. See Also *'Demon Subordination Magic' *'Lesser Key of Solomon' Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Take Over Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Under Construction Category:Take Over Spells Category:Caster Magic Category:Black Arts